BOWLS!
BOWLS! is the 13th part of Chapter 2 of NES. Its primary focus is on bowls and boxes. Previous: Chapter 2 Part 12 Next: Chapter 2 Part 14 Plot It starts with Cereal Soup acknowledging to Soup Bowl, Soup Box, Cereal Box, Soup Cereal, Box Bowl, Bowl Box, Bowl Soup, Bowl Cereal, Box Cereal, Super Bowl, Super Box, Box Super, and Bowl Super that he misses Cereal Bowl. Mr. Sheping wonders about how they've always wondered how Cereal Bowl's brothers and sisters stayed without it after it died. Cereal Box says they could go find him if he's still out there, but Mr. Sheping said he died at the end of Chapter 1. Super Bowl says he'll figure out the mystery, but Super Box says he will cause he's a box, which starts an argument between them. Mr. Sheping finds some old broken pieces of the cereal bowl. He now thinks cereal bowl's death could be a lie. Super Box says something stupid, and Super Bowl thinks he's better because of it. Cereal bowl's grandmother, mother, grandfather, and grandmother all grieve, since their grandson/son died. Chase McFly says he has a paper and that he can solve the mystery, he just needs sometime rhyming with Goopsers Bloopsers. They come up with Koopsers Joopsers. Koopsers comes, but doesn't understand. A badly drawn blue M&M comes in and asks where the peanut won, and Chase says it was right there. Blue CheeseCrocker got disturbed by this, and then SpongeBob SquarePant says to him if he wants to go somewhere else. Blue CheeseCrocker suggests Daihonix 9, but SpongeBob SquarePant refuses. They go to the Sun, which is overrun by Candy people. Views06 says their smart, but the badly drawn blue M&M says it will fall in night. Views06 says it will always have solar energy, but then the candy people remove the solar energy. The Earth is teleported to Seed planet, where there is a bountiful amount of food. CheeseCrocker acknowledges his wikia edits. However, Candy-pants has more, so CheeseCrocker gets mad and floods the Earth, and turns into a bowl made of water, and the bowls swim in it. The boxes and some others come too, while Blue CheeseCrocker was testing color changing on Super Box. He made it green, but Mr. Krabs stole it and took it to the Krusty Krab. Sandwitch meanwhile wakes up and hears about Super Box and decides to try and save him. Mr. Krabs then sells Super Box to Super Bowl who says "I win" and throws him in the trash. Mr. Krabs then asks Sandwitch if his name was related to demons. Doratron then comes in the Krusty Krab to save Super Box. Jinx starts a garbage party to start a diversion, but CheeseCrocker misreads the sign and thinks it's dodo day. CheeseCrocker then decides to become a dodo, so Blue CheeseCrocker went to get a dodo and combine them to make a cheese dodo. The cheese dodo then makes the Earth look like a dodo, which destroys the magnetic field. The icecaps don't melt, but they were actually decoys made by Evil Bowl leading to his base. Koopsers then makes a second Koopsers to go onto Chapter 3 for him while he's on Chapter 2. Bowl Super comes in, but Box Super says he's stupid and he's better. They get into a fight, so M&M bowl saves the day. He then gets into a fight with Whatzittooya and puts him in the pit of death, but Mr. Krabs rescues him. Meanwhile, a large group of pigs are stealing bowls from Chocolate Mars. A man sees them and dies from their faces. He was revealed to be Koopsers, so they try to save him, until Mr. Fix comes. When Koopsers is saved, he eats Chocolate Mars and talks to Mr. Fix. It was revealed that Mr. Fix was an evil cheese from the Cheese War and the real one was trapped by it. He is saved, but only so Chase can give him supplies for other things. Blue CheeseCrocker acknowledges that he is from the future. Super Bowl says there'll be another Cheese War, but Blue CheeseCrocker denies it. He says he's planned it out, while some soap, a microphone, and a baseball come to life. Blue CheeseCrocker then says that a man named RockoRama will appear in Chapter 3. Blue CheeseCrocker says Super Box and Super Bowl will die in Chapter 3 Part 25 and 26. Since Super Box dies later, he makes fun of Super Bowl but Blue CheeseCrocker says he will befriend Super Bowl later on. Then, a large army of Plankton's take away Super Bowl, and Super Box commanded them to throw them to the abyss. He is thrown there, but he sees the most horrible of surprises, which is a humongous Super Box. It turns out that it was a creation from Super Why, who was created by Blue CheeseCrocker, who was created by the Cheese King. Blue CheeseCrocker tells Chase that he made NES, but Chase doesn't believe him, so Blue CheeseCrocker he'll mention this again later. Chase says Blue CheeseCrocker is an idiot silently, but Blue CheeseCrocker hears this, and they both keep calling each other idiots. Bowl Super tries to stop it, but it ends up getting into another argument with Box Super, and then get stomped on by an angry genie, leaving a template behind. These events anger Mario, so he decides to steal a Giant Super Bowl, but it's too heavy, so he calls CheeseCrocker for help. However, Racist Crocker came. He kept saying racist things, so he got kicked out. Thankfully, some other CheeseCrocker types came to help. Lava starts falling out of Chocolate Mars, so Chocolate CheeseCrocker came to fix it. Mr. Krabs then uses Chocolate CheeseCrocker to make Chocolate Cheese patties, and they get super popular. Mr. Krabs gets a mansion, but the basement is awful, so Chase, Pink Boiiiiiiiii's son, Pink Boiiiiiiiii's daughter, Pink Boiiiiiii grandson, Lemon CheeseCrocker, Sumatra, Patrick Star, Super Bowl the second, Fruit Bowl with a tiny slice of banana, and Tall Statue Man go to fix it. The group run into some zombies, who got mad cause they disturbed their scary movies club. Chase bargains with them to let themselves free if they let themselves sit through scary movies, but they refuse, so the group kills the zombies. Category:Parts Category:Chapter 2